A conventional floodlight as a point light which can evenly illuminate in all directions and illuminate the entire scene, so as to achieve better illuminating effects. Therefore, it is being widely applied in billboards, highways, railway tunnels, bridges, squares, construction and other places, which bring a lot of convenience for people's production and life.
However, the conventional floodlight having lager power also exits some disadvantages, which has poor heat dissipating, cannot achieve evenly and rapidly heat dissipating, thereby resulting in high internal temperature in the floodlight and shortening the using life thereof.